


Potpourri of Broken Dreams

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Cross-Posted from collegiate-trash blog, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daughter Of Evil AU, I'd like to say they're original but they're mostly AUs so, M/M, Regression AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: ...or ideas. Anything can work really.Sugar, spice, and everything nice.These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect stories;But writers often forget to add an extra ingredient to the concoction--Time and drive to writeThus, these stories were never born…!(Watch me impulsively put all my AUs and semi-abandoned works here with no care in the world)





	1. Wait - I can explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PharaohZeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/gifts).



_ *record scratch*  _

_ *freeze frame*  _

_ Yup, that’s me. You’re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation  _

 

Okay. So, I have this bad habit of just “abandoning one fandom for another” which is to say “I found a brand new thing that caught my interest and will thus now ignore everything else (in my life).” And that’s cool, really. 

Except for that fact that I will leave countless wips and ideas for that specific fandom for probably the rest of my life. 

And that really sucks. You see, I really enjoy world-building and figuring out how each character will affect others and their environment. That said, it’s such a waste to just let all that rot in the darkest, deepest recesses of my hard drive just because I don’t feel like working on it…!

 

…

 

So yes. I’m dumping all of that here. Expect to see a lot of Dangaronpa (*cough*mostly*cough* Komahina/Kamukoma) and Yu-Gi-Oh (my Conspireshipping bois…!) since they are my latest fandoms. Some of my old ones will probably turn up here too if I find them. And that’s it. 

K thanks bye


	2. The Duelists™ AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever considered a Heathers and YGO crossover with Bakura as Veronica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’ve already accepted the fact that I would never be able to finish this, have it.  
> This is supposed to be PharaohZeth’s gift for her birthday buuuut things happened. Also this was inspired by Heathers: The Musical so yeah… tons of questionable things. 
> 
> The good news though is that it’s a multichap fic! 
> 
> ...the bad news is that I don’t know when I’ll finish it or if I’ll even manage to. Sorry.

 

> Things to take note of about this AU:
> 
>   * The Millennium Items don’t exists. Or at least, they don’t have magic. They’re just golden millennium blings now.
>   * Yami/Omote dynamics don’t exist. Yami Yugi and Yugi are one and the same (to be explained later, probably) and Malik/Yami Malik is a good guy (or is he?)
>   * TKB is a man of his own and Zorc will never have him. He will live. He. Is. Free.
> 

> 
> * * *

 

**_Dear Amane,_ **

**_Guess what today is? You’re right! It is my birthday, September 2_** ** _nd_ ** **_. But you know what else? Something really amazing happened today._ **

 

“Oi, Ryou! What’s taking you so long?” a boisterous voice from downstairs snapped the writer out of his trance. “You’re going to be late!”

“Coming, Bakura,” Ryou replied as he hastily hid his letter inside his drawer and looked himself at his room’s full-body mirror. Sure that his white hair has been combed and his eyes have no more sleep dust lingering by, he nodded to himself and headed down.

“About damn time,” his brother, a dark man with hair as white as Ryou’s, said while playing a game on their shared gaming console in the living room. “You’d have thought that you’re a chic with how long you took in there.”

Ryou smiled as he went inside their kitchen, looking for something to nibble on his way to school. “I was writing to Amane.”

“Huh.”

“Yup,” he then plucked a pre-made bento box on the table and placed it on his bag. “Well, I’ll be heading off. Thanks for the lunch ‘Kura!”

A grunt answered him and with a fond smile towards his brother, Ryou closed the door to their house and went his way.

 

**_I already told you right? That ever since Duelist Kingdom, things really had changed around here. I don’t know what caused it exactly, but almost everyone in Domino seemed to be addicted to Duel Monsters now._ **

 

The entire city of Domino thrummed with life as people bustled about. A bunch of business people intermingled with simple civilians as everyone hurried off to where they were supposed to go. Noticing that he only has a few minutes left before truly becoming late, Ryou debated whether to use a shortcut he knows or not. Fearful of the punishment he would get should he arrive late, the choice has been obvious.

With his heart beating fast in his chest Ryou kept his head bowed down as he walked through the quiet alleys within the city. It was a shortcut he found with his brother when they were younger. The alleys were already shady by that time but with how things were currently at Domino…

Ryou felt his heart froze when he passed by a corner. A group of suspicious looking individuals, each bearing a duel disk on their arms, paused with their chatter when they saw him passing by. Some sneered his way after noticing no duel disk on him. He clutched his bag tighter when one of them smirked and moved towards him.

He didn’t notice when his limbs decided to work again. All Ryou knew at that moment was that he was running as fast as his legs could out of the alley and into Domino High.  


* * *

 

And that’s our opening!

_And also the only thing I’ve written so far for this but let’s not talk about that._

This is the supposed first chapter and will heavily mirror the opening song **Beautiful.** That said, the entire chapter will just be Ryou’s letter towards Amane and an explanation of how things turned out this way.

So basically, as stated earlier, after the end of Duelists Kingdom, Duel Monsters has become all the rage for everyone. Now, even if you’re a “third-rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck” everyone will like you (to some degree *cough*Weevil*cough*). Too bad this also caused a shift in the status quo of Domino.

The Duelists **™** now pretty much rule all of Domino, but most importantly, their word is law.

(Not to be mistaken for the average duelists. The Duelists **™** are a whole new level altogether).

Anyways in comes **Ryou Bakura** (who you can tell by now will be our Veronica Sawyer), our humble protagonist who knows how to play duel monsters but would honestly prefer to play his tabletop rpgs. Which basically means that he is a walking target for the low-tier duelists (aka bullies who don’t have anything else to do on their life). Not to worry though! He’s safe because he’s friends with the most important people in the city. Or at least, he likes to think they’re friends…

_Ah!... Heather, Heather, and Heather!_

_No. This isn’t going to be a musical. Unfortunately._

There really isn’t any fixed roles here other than Ryou (Veronica) and Malik (JD), which will be explained later, but for now. Meet The Duelists **™**

It’s Yami Yugi (who goes by the name of Yugi Mutou), Jounouchi Katsuya,

_“...And Seto Kaiba. The Almighty._

_He is a mythic bitch. They are solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed._

_I would give anything to be like that.”_

 

__\- Most likely Ryou since he is supposed to be Veronica here_ _

So yup. Things pretty much snowball from here just like the musical but I made a few adjustments (by that I mean a lot).

  * The Duelists **™** get caught committing truancy not because one of them has bulimia. Oh no, it’s because Kaiba remains adamant that he is “ _above all of you plebeians and will not be grouped with you dweebs”_ during class so he walks out. Followed shortly by Yami (+ Joey spare me) who insists that “ _You must Kaiba. To form bonds with others will surely strengthen-” “Blah blah blah. Save me the theatrics Yugi.”_


  * After being saved from detention by Ryou’s forgery skills (‘ _Years of being a great GM finally paying off!’),_ Kaiba acknowledges Ryou’s possible use in the future and claims that he will be a Duelists **™** ( _‘Or die trying to be one.”)._


  * **Kaiba** (which by now is obviously H. Chandler) orchestrates Battle City in order for Ryou to become a true Duelists **™**


  * While that is happening, **Malik** (he’s JD so yes, this is indeed angstshipping) transfers into Domino High.


  * And since Malik got mentioned, let’s talk about the other Ishtars. Rishid is dead. His mother’s dead. His father’s dead. Everyone is dead. Except Isis.
  * Isis is still alive and is thriving as the proud owner of a rare Ancient Egyptian exhibit. Which means she has to move around a lot and basically drag Malik along with her.



_This is the part where I start losing inspiration for this entire thing so things start to get kinda… yeah…_

  * The entire story moves just like the musical and Kaiba dies okay
  * **Weevil and Rex** (as Ram and Kurt) try to coerce Ryou into sex but he gets away
  * Tristan sees this and tell Joey
  * Weevil and Rex tell everyone that they had sex with Ryou
  * Tristan supports their claims ( _"My man Tristan aint a liar- if he said you got sex with em then you did”_ \- probably Joey I dunno)
  * With a Duelists **™** backing them, everyone believed Weevil and Rex
  * Ryou cries and tells Malik that he could care less about the others but he feels betrayed with Joey and Tristan ( _"I thought we're friends…”_ )
  * So yeah things proceed like the actual musical
  * Malik still dies
  * Yami forgives Ryou (and ends up blaming everything on Malik, like dude seriously)
  * Ryou graduates and leaves Domino for good, leaving Bakura there



Of course like the original, this has some sub-plot like:

  * Peachshipping/Revolutionshipping???



         This mostly stems on the fact that **Anzu** gets to be casted as Martha Dunnstock. That’s it. I got nothing else to say.

         Yami is the one to give the letter (" _About time you learn the true essence of friendship Kaiba._ ")

  * Bonus platonic Citron in the ending ~~because I am a lousy citron shipper~~



         " _I know people like you, Malik. You wouldn't actually do anything unless Ryou consented to it in some way_ " - Bakura enjoys talking to dead people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got plans for this one but eh... Maybe someday I'll get back to this and finish it, but that day is not today! **mic drops and skedaddles away**


	3. Regression AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much just copy-paste this from my tumblr so yeah... 
> 
> It says today but as far as I'm concerned, it could have happened a year ago haha. My points still stand tho

I just watched [Regression](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRegression_%28film%29&t=YmE0MTdmZDA0NTMzYzc4OWNhOTlkZTU5ZjBmZTVkOGFmY2MyYWNhZCxzTWVJZFdFcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgEJMyQgX9Zn-9flQ5Hqj8w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcollegiate-trash.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158023132475%2Fregression-au&m=1) and I feel chatty today so here we go: a regression au that features the Ishtars. Why the Ishtars? Think about it- a cult, a child wanting to be free from their family, only one person (outside their family) that they trusted, and, most of all, a cunning child that is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get what they want. I don’t know you guys, it sounds pretty familiar.  

Anyways, list of characters and why I think they fit the roles: 

**Marik Ishtar as Angela:** well why not? They’re both the products of a cult (granted one is imaginary and the other is totes true but still), and not only that, but they’re both gifted with a silver tongue and incredible acting prowess (Angela managed to cause a mass hysteria by fabricating lies and acting accordingly to her supposed role as a victim. Meanwhile, Marik hides behind multiple personas to manipulate people’s impression of him plus he also used it to get close to his targets). Also, they both carve freedom more than anything and will use everything they can to attain it. All in all, both are manipulative little shits that deserve a time out.

 **Yami Yugi as Detective Bruce Kenner:** I’ll admit- I was kinda torn with this one (I want it to be Yami Bakura but…) but here’s why I picked him in the end. Bruce sincerely want to help Angela same way as how Yami wanted to help Marik (granted Yugi kinda intervened but still). However, both of them were also betrayed and/or used by their supposed damsels in distress (Angela filled Bruce’s mind with fabricated memories while Marik pretended to be a part of Yami’s friends). And yet, despite all these, the Bruce and Yami still want to help them out (Bruce granting Angela’s father’s wish and Yami _banishing_ Marik’s darker half). So yes, I’ll be going with Yami on this one. 

**Yami Bakura as Detective George Nesbitt:** haha you may try to say that I only picked him for shipping purposes and I’m telling you now, that’s partly true. Another reason I picked him was because, as was stated earlier, Angela trusted only George with her true feelings regarding her family. Sounds familiar, isn’t? If it isn’t well, other than Rishid (who is his brother), Marik only confided his past with Yami Bakura (until ultimately Ishizu talks to the Yugi-tachi and all is history). If that is not enough, Yami Bakura is the only one in the series (again, excluding his siblings) that Marik outright presents himself without any pretenses, so yes. Yami Bakura will be the obvious choice for this one.        

I haven’t really figured out about the others so I’m just leaving this here for now. Might try to get on it later but yeah…


	4. Daughter of Evil AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I said that but it’s actually more “loosely inspired by” instead of an actual au_
> 
>  
> 
> Like the other one, a direct cross-post from tumblr. ~~No, I don't feel like editing it~~

Can’t believe I never told [@pharaohzeth](https://tmblr.co/manoay66xVI0Dv14UXuh6Ng) about this angst-ridden au, welp. So yeah, I’ve ultimately given up on the idea of actually writing this so, here. Have this [Daughter of Evil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DA5jmoqYup44&t=N2EzMDg4MWQwYjQyNWQzYjk3ZmZjZTVkMmY5YzVkNmE3MmI4MDI0YSxLYVJRQVliSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgEJMyQgX9Zn-9flQ5Hqj8w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcollegiate-trash.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178174169910%2Fdaughter-of-evil-au&m=1) inspired eclipseshipping supposed-to-be-wip.  


Obviously it works on the premise that Malik and Yami Marik (I like to call him Kek so we’ll call him that here, okay?) are twins separated when they were younger. It kinda follows the formula of DoE so if you want to get technical: 

> **Princess Rilianne:** Malik Ishtar (look me in the eye and tell me he aint one)
> 
>  **Allen:** Yami Marik/Amir/Kek (you’ll understand the name change I swear)
> 
>  **Maiden of Green:** Ryou Bakura (it says maiden but Ryou remains a dude)
> 
>  **Warrior in Red:** Thief King Bakura (come on- he wears red, topples a dynasty - pretty stupid to let the opportunity pass) 

And that’s about it. If you already know about DoE, then odds are you already know how it’ll go. But just in case you want to know the exact story of how this AU well:

  * Malik and Amir (Yami Marik) are twins, both retaining their birthrights from canon


  * In true YGO fashion, Amir ends up killing their dad in self-defense when they we’re younger


  * Amir is disowned while Malik forgets he has a twin bro (along with everything regarding their father’s death)


  * Years pass and Amir is now renamed as Kek (so as to distance himself from his past)


  * Kek works for the Ghouls and gets promoted to the Rare Hunters


  * Boom he meets the leader with Rishid (who is the right hand man obviously) 


  * Malik is the leader of the Ghouls *surprise surprise*


  * Due to the circumstances (Malik forgetting and wearing a huge ass cloak every minute of the day), the twins dont recognize each other


  * Kek ends up working rather closely to Malik in the coming days and finds himself becoming the other’s closest confidant (second only to Rishid aka best bro ever)


  * Ultimately, Kek ends up falling for Malik and Malik starts to trust Kek with his personal life (hahaha it’s so one-sided I’m crying)


  * Boom Kek sees Malik with Isis and figures it out


  * Torn with his feelings, Kek meets Ryou during one of his days off and the two start being friends (because occult bros stay together and dang it let Yamima be happy)


  * Meanwhile Malik’s obsession with the Thief King grows (it’s actually more along the lines of a need to prove himself to the other and boy did TKB look good in that last heist like damn Malik control your gay)


  * Too bad TKB is already a thing with Ryou (hahaha boi you _thought_ )


  * So yeah Malik asks Kek to kill Ryou


  * Which he does hahaha 


  * So now TKB is out for blood 


  * And Rishid dies during one of their operations 


  * So Malik starts falling apart too


  * The Ghouls are starting to lose their trust in Malik’s leadership and gets convinced by TKB into a rebelling against him


  * Left alone with no one else but Kek at his side, Kek suggests leaving the gang to Malik who agrees 


  * “We’ll leave the moment I get back to reduce suspicion”


  * Whoops too late the moment Kek is supposed to leave he finds out that TKB plans go storm their hideout and kill Malik


  * Kek rushes back and confesses everything to Malik (being twins and all yall) and switches places with him


  * “Dont bother. Do you think they’ll let the two of us go? … Dont worry about me. This is your chance. Just go already.”


  * Disguised as Kek, Malik safely leaves the hideout and runs away


  * TKB finds Kek and willingly helps him by pretending that Kek is Malik  


  * “I dont care who you are. All I know is you killed him (Ryou).”


  * So yeah Kek dies in a modern fashion hahaha… ha… ha…  



And that’s it. That’s the ending.What follows after that is a short homage to Regret Message and Daughter of White where:

  * Days after that whole incident, Malik (now under the alias of Namu) meets Yami Bakura (Ryou’s big bro)


  * Bakura was away overseas so he finds out too late about Ryou’s death but swears to avenge his bro


  * That’s why when he finds out that Namu is Malik its murder time


  * But of course Regret Message happens 


  * And everything is history



**Author's Note:**

> Tbh the only thing still keeping me in ygo fandom is the fact that I have to finish Mishaps. Like hell I’ll abandon that! That is a gift! What sort of horrible monster would I be to not finish a gift?! 
> 
> Also I really love how the ending of Mishaps is turning out, I’ll be a fool to not share it (which I would have done sooner if the original didn’t disappear forever *shakes fist at the sky*)


End file.
